


Panik

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [20]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: Hinkebein, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Spoilers, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiels Gedanken zum dramatischen Höhepunkt von "Hinkebein".</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/96725.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Panik

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)challenge:** Tabelle Stimmungen: Starr vor Schreck  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 60 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Zu "Stimmungen" was zu schreiben, ist wirklich viel schwieriger, als man meinen sollte ...

***

Er rennt so schnell er kann, aber trotzdem hat er das Gefühl, sich kaum von der Stelle zu bewegen.

_Oder ich knall deinen Freund Boerne ab. Da hab' ich kein Problem mit._

Hoffentlich redet Boerne und lenkt Hausner ab, bis er da ist. Er öffnet das Fenster und klettert nach draußen. Hoffentlich redet Boerne nicht zu viel, und Hausner verliert die Nerven. Hoffentlich -

Er hört nichts. Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? Er tastet sich immer näher an das Milchglasfenster und versucht über den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, der sein eigener Herzschlag ist, irgendetwas zu hören. Einen Schuß hätte er gehört. Bestimmt hätte er einen Schuß gehört.

Warum hört er Boerne nicht reden?

"Hören Sie das, Thiel? Jetzt machen Sie doch was!"

Er springt.

***

"Schieß doch!"

Hausner hebt die Waffe. Hausner zielt auf ihn. Hausners Augen sagen, daß ihm schon lange alles egal ist. Daß er abdrückt, wenn Thiel nicht als erster abdrückt. Daß er ohne -

Marie schlägt zu.

***

"Danke."

Boerne ist viel zu nah und der Ton viel zu ehrlich und er ist starr vor Schreck. Das einzige, was ihm einfällt, ist "Bitte."

Im Nachhinein fragt er sich, wieso er nicht das gesagt hat, was er gedacht hat.

* Fin *


End file.
